


got that (good love, hot love, i don't give a what love)

by view



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/view/pseuds/view
Summary: He bites his lip, unsure if he read Jaehyun’s cues right. They’ve been fucking around for some time now but sexting, or rather, attempts at it isn’t something he’s familiar with. They always end up being interrupted by someone or another — Jaehyun being a fellow idol makes thingshard, pun not intended.





	got that (good love, hot love, i don't give a what love)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i saw [this](https://twitter.com/tyongsus/status/916322649243914240%0A) on twitter sometime in october, and _had_ to do something. this has been sitting in my drafts since october and it's finally finished, thank god. I'm sorry if Jaehyun's kinda ooc in this, honestly, I just wanted to practice writing porn. Also I blame Reem a little, this was just supposed to be phone sex but turned into well, cam sex. Unbeta'd, because it's 3.30 a.m. and I _really_ do not want to read my own porn. title from bad decisions - ariana grande

 With 12 bandmates, silence and space to himself is something Seokmin rarely gets. Usually, he’d take advantage of this rarity by jacking off but he’s exhausted from the concert, sprawled over his bed. Seokmin uses the time to check his messages instead; it wouldn’t hurt to sleep early for once. 

 

He’s got a few notifications but the most pressing one appears to be the 600 odd messages from the 97 line group chat, the latest message being a cryptic  _ :)  _ from Jaehyun. It’s pretty uncharacteristic of Jaehyun, who usually leaves the messages on read. He doesn’t really blame him; BamBam and Minghao get into pretty weird discussions sometimes. 

 

Seokmin backtracks the chat and what he finds has him revitalized, exhaustion forgotten. There’s a link to a Twitter video, a cut from Jaehyun on Law of the Jungle. In it, he’s shirtless and pulling on a lifejacket, the flex of his biceps setting Seokmin on the edge. After all, those are the same hands that have made him come, several times over. Instead of dealing with his arousal on his own, he texts Jaehyun, impulsively. 

 

**Seokmin**

_ hey _

_ Saw that shirtless cut on lotj _

_ fans must’ve like that stuff huh _

 

He adds an emoji. Just because. Jaehyun gets cocky sometimes when Seokmin gives him a little bit too much attention. Not like he’s ever _ denied  _ Jaehyun that attention. Jaehyun replies almost instantly, a miracle considering their line of work. 

 

**Jaehyun**

_ thinking about me? lol _

 

Jaehyun has an uncanny way of seeing through Seokmin’s intentions sometimes — Jeonghan once pinned it down to a lack of patience. Seokmin finds that doesn’t really care much for patience if it means Jung Jaehyun’s giving him a blowjob, even less when Jaehyun’s prepping himself to ride Seokmin. 

 

**Seokmin**

_ what would you do if I told you I am? _

 

He bites his lip, unsure if he read Jaehyun’s cues right. They’ve been fucking around for some time now but sexting, or rather, attempts at it isn’t something he’s familiar with. They always end up being interrupted by someone or another — Jaehyun being a fellow idol makes things  _ hard _ . And considering just how big his crush on Jaehyun was, no,  _ is _ , unfamiliar territory always results in him embarrassing himself in some way or another.

 

Apprehension and dread builds up in Seokmin; it’s been more than ten minutes since he’s sent the text but Korea is one hour behind and it’s possible Jaehyun’s just busy. He sighs in relief when Jaehyun _finally_ texts back, 20 minutes later. 

 

**Jaehyun**

_ srry i was in the shower _

_ wanna try something new? _

 

**Seokmin**

_ what do you have in mind? _

 

**Jaehyun**

_ do u have your laptop? _

_ wanna see u get off on cam _

 

**Seokmin**

_ fuck _

_ yeah gimme a while to set up _

_ i’ll call you _

 

Jaehyun replies with an okay and Seokmin shoots a quick text off to Jeonghan, telling him not to come to the room until Seokmin gives him the green light. Jeonghan sends him several tongue and water droplet emojis and Seokmin rolls his eyes. With that settled, he roots around his suitcase to find his laptop, stumbling over to the bed to set it up. Within minutes, he’s ringing Jaehyun on FaceTime, pulling his shirt off impulsively. He wants to look sexy for Jaehyun, or something. 

 

“Is this alright?” Seokmin asks, as soon as Jaehyun answers the call.

 

Seokmin’s laptop is propped up against the headboard, screen angled so that the only thing visible is Seokmin’s bare torso and the fact that he’s kneeling on the bed, still in his jeans.

 

“Hey there, hottie. Wish you had one of those camera sticks with you,” Jaehyun says, voice crackly with static. “But yeah, this works.”

 

Seokmin tries not to laugh because obviously, Jaehyun wasn’t thinking about the logistics of it. Then again, this was the same Jaehyun who’d bent him over a dressing table in NCT’s green room and fucked his thighs. It’s evident that Jaehyun’s sprawled out in bed himself, smiling dopily at his phone. 

 

“You’d see me panting into my pillow, drooling and shit.” Seokmin laughs.

 

“Let’s do that when you get back,” he suggests, smirking at the camera, and the action alone has Seokmin’s throat closing up before he remembers that every minute he spends not responding to Jaehyun means he’s another minute farther away from an orgasm.

 

“Do what, exactly?” Seokmin teases back.

 

Jaehyun hums and Seokmin leans back, palming his dick through his jeans, sighing in relief at the contact. Jaehyun lets out a laugh that sounds like part wonder, part evil.

 

“Get you on your hands and knees and eat you out, of course. You get so whiny when you can’t come you know, so  _ loud  _ too. Do you like knowing everyone knowing I’m the one fucking you?” 

 

Seokmin hums a little at that, blushing furiously. On a whim, he idly touches his chest, whining when his fingers graze over his nipples. He doesn’t miss the way Jaehyun stares; a little bit in awe, a little bit of reverence. It only serves to make him bolder, sucking on two of his fingers and circling his nipples with them.

 

Jaehyun swears under his breath and the sheets rustle around him, one of his hands disappearing from the frame.

 

“So eager already?” Seokmin teases, breathless.

 

Seokmin laughs a little sheepishly. “You’re just too hot.”

 

He laughs at that, flutters his eyelashes exaggeratedly. “Any requests?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun licks his lips. “Strip.”

 

Seokmin doesn’t need to be told twice, wriggling out of his jeans and boxers with no preamble, eager for anything Jaehyun’s going to give him.  He’s on his way to being fully hard, stroking himself and spreading precum down his shaft. If anything, Jaehyun’s enjoying the show, watching Seokmin in rapture, his actions making the camera unsteady. 

 

“Suck on your fingers, Seokminnie, make them nice and wet for me.” 

 

He would snort — it’s just like Jaehyun to want things wet and filthy, but he likes it too. He sucks on three of his fingers, hissing when the slide of his hand down his dick is hotter, wetter. It’s abysmally fast, but he can feel his orgasm building up in him, attributing it to the hungry way Jaehyun’s watching the movements of his hand, the flex of his abdomen. It makes Seokmin feel hot all over, irrationally sexy.  Seokmin moans loudly, almost curling in on himself when he circles his thumb over the head of his dick, stopping himself only because Jaehyun’s there, watching.   
  


 

“You’re so hot, Seokmin. Wanna see all of you.”

 

Seokmin chokes out a moan at that, hand stuttering on his dick. His free snakes down to his balls, rolling them in his palm amidst Jaehyun's soft curses.

 

"Do you have lube?"

 

"No," Seokmin pants out. "Wish I did."

 

Jaehyun hums. "Wish you did too. Wanna see you finger yourself, you get so whiny you know?"

 

Seokmin moans unabashedly; he's learnt that Jaehyun gets off on the sounds he makes and it gives him just the slightest bit of an ego boost when he sees just how wrecked Jaehyun gets from his voice alone.

 

"I can do that when we get back, straddle you and finger myself then ride you,”

 

“That’s hot,” Jaehyun pants out, bottom lip almost white from how hard he’s been biting it. “Get to see your thighs flex.”

 

Seokmin huffs out in laughter, warmth flooding his veins when he sees Jaehyun’s gentle smile at his laugh. Somewhere along the line, it’s stopped being about sex. If only time travel were real, he would tell seventeen-year-old Lee Seokmin, absolutely  _ smitten  _ with Jung Jaehyun that years from then, Jaehyun would be calling him sexy. Of course, seventeen-year-old Seokmin would probably have jacked off so many times from that thought that his dick would suffer from chafing for  _ weeks.  _

 

“Don’t  _ laugh  _ at me, I’ll hang up on you,” Jaehyun threatens.

 

Seokmin laughs again; false words, all of it. Instead, he leans back further, thighs flexing with the movement. There’s a brief curl of fire when Jaehyun lets out a groan at the movement and Seokmin feels satisfaction curl up in him, coiled on top of his arousal and his need to come.

 

“I’m so close, Jaehyunnie,”

 

“Do you wanna hold out?” Jaehyun asks, voice hoarse.

 

He lets out a loud whine at that, stroking himself faster as if his pace would break Jaehyun’s resolve to  _ not  _ let him come.

 

“Not today. Need it, need you.” Seokmin pants out.

 

Jaehyun smirks, and Seokmin can hear the slick sounds of him stroking himself, wet and filthy. It has the heat in his belly turning from a simmer to a boil, focused on the orgasm within his reach.

 

“Come for me, Seokmin-ah,” Jaehyun murmurs.

 

The flicks of his wrist are becoming more erratic by the moment, the sound echoing in his ears. It takes another five, six strokes before he’s coming across his hands and abdomen, white-hot pleasure searing through him. Seokmin doesn’t hold his moans in, strokes himself through his orgasm, cum making the slide slicker and noisier, only stopping when he's shivering, on the edge of oversensitive and just enough. On his screen, Jaehyun's still stroking himself, quieter now that he's closer to his own orgasm. 

 

Seokmin brings his hand up to his mouth and licks at his come, grinning in satisfaction when Jaehyun lets out a pained sound. It feels nice to have the upper hand; Jaehyun absolutely  _ loves  _ seeing Seokmin wrecked and covered in come. 

 

"Wish I was there with you." Jaehyun pants out, sounding oddly wistful.

 

“I’ll be back in a few days, and I’ll give you an apology blowjob,” Seokmin says fervently.

 

“Don’t want an apology blowjob, just want a blowjob,” Jaehyun slurs the words.

 

“Keep on going Jaehyunnie, come for me, lemme see how pretty you really get.”

 

It shuts Jaehyun up pretty fast, reducing him to a slack mouth and open-mouthed pants, eyes fluttering close on every stroke. Jaehyun’s just so  _ pretty  _ and Seokmin’s just so  _ lucky.  _ When he comes, it’s with a groan that’s been punched out of his lung, a low rumble that has Seokmin wishing he was fucking Jaehyun instead. 

 

Jaehyun, in true Jaehyun fashion, smiles dopily at the camera, angling the camera so Seokmin can see the mess on his stomach. Seokmin sigh resignedly, grinning again when Jaehyun’s face comes into view.

 

“When are you coming back?” Jaehyun asks.

 

“Next week, we’ll be doing our album photoshoot too.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Jaehyun admits, looking the slightest bit sheepish.

 

Normally, Seokmin would brush it off as Jaehyun missing the sex but something about this, the raw cadence of his voice, the open expression on his face, the tense set of his shoulders speaks of volumes more than Jaehyun missing the sex.

 

“I miss you too.” Jaehyun blushes and it sends a thrill of delight through Seokmin. 

 

They stay on call for a while after that until Seokmin eventually falls asleep. He barely stirs when a clearly disgruntled Jeonghan trods into the room at half-past four, complaining about sharing a bed with Seungcheol. Seokmin offers a half-hearted apology; he’ll deal with the repercussions in the morning, far too satisfied.

  
  



End file.
